In a Dingy Hotel Room
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: The Dark Lord tells Bellatrix that she's accompanying him on a mission, but he has something else in mind for her. Written for Writing Challenge #40 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum.


Author's Notes: Written for ThisLife103.7's "OTP with a Twist" Challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum. The prompts given (in this case) were: hotel room, dictionary, and 'blood is thicker than water'.

Warnings: Bondage, ostensible dub-con.

Enjoy!

)O(

Bellatrix wondered why the Dark Lord would bring her to an inn when he had told her that she would be accompanying him on a mission for the Death Eaters. It didn't seem likely that there could be any mission to carry out in this dingy little hotel. Granted, she had wondered why he would bring a new recruit to the Death Eaters like herself on a mission at all, but it made more sense than him bringing her to a hotel.

The Dark Lord shoved her into one of the rooms and followed her, shutting the door. Bellatrix looked around with disgust. The room was tiny, with only one bed, a door to a grimy little bathroom, and a desk with a dictionary on it as its only furnishings. Why were they here? Why would the Dark Lord bring her to a hotel? Especially one with only one bed…

"My Lord?"

"What is it, Bellatrix?" he asked calmly.

"Well… I do not mean to question you, my Lord, of course, but… why are we here? I mean… you said that I was to accompany you on a mission, but… but you've brought me to a hotel…"

"Honestly, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord said with an edge of annoyance in his voice, "you didn't really think I'd bring a Death Eater as new… inexperienced… and innocent as you along on a _mission_ with _me_, did you? No, you're not here to help me with some Death Eater business…"

Bellatrix's cheeks flooded with colour and she looked down, embarrassed. "Well then… what…"

The Dark Lord's lips twisted into a smirk and he looked her up and down. "Get on the bed, Bellatrix."

"I– pardon me, my Lord?"

"The bed, Bellatrix. Get on it."

Hesitantly, she sat down on the edge of the rather lumpy mattress. The Dark Lord twirled his wand between his fingers, then pointed it at the bed, which smoothed itself, the mattress turning soft, even and clean. Bellatrix looked at him with confusion. "My Lord–"

"Be quiet, Bellatrix," he told her, flicking his wand at the door, locking them in and putting a silencing spell on the room. "I've been waiting for this for far too long…"

Her breath caught, as she finally understood his meaning. "For– for me, my Lord? You… you desire me?" she asked, equal parts astonished that the Dark Lord would lust after a girl like herself and overjoyed that he was giving in to that lust.

"Of course for you, Bellatrix," he said impatiently. "If I was referring to anyone else, why would you be the one here?"

She blushed. "Of course, my Lord. What… what do you wish for me to do?"

"Undress," he told her, and she did so, stripping off her dress and throwing it to the floor. She lay back on the bed, dressed only in her underclothes.

Voldemort smirked. "Not too bad…" He strode over to her and with a wave of his wand her underclothes too disappeared. Bellatrix blushed, squirming slightly. For all her declarations to the contrary, she was a virgin and having a man's eyes on her was a new, somewhat uncomfortable experience.

He grabbed onto her hair and kissed her hard, his mouth pressing against hers as he unfastened his own robes. Bellatrix thrashed with surprise, her arms and legs flying out to hit him as a reflex reaction and she inadvertently knocked the dictionary from the table.

The Dark Lord pulled back and smirked. "Well, we can't have that… you're liable to hurt yourself if you're allowed to flail around like that…" He pointed his wands at her wrists, and they were jerked up above Bellatrix's head. She felt a rope twisting around them, binding them to the headboard.

"That's better," he said once she was tied. He leaned over her, and she felt his hardness brush her. Bellatrix gasped softly. Such a strange feeling…

"You've never been with a man before," he said, noting her surprise at the sensation. "Why not?"

"M- my family," she managed, her lips numb with fear and lust. "They… insisted I be innocent… on my wedding night…"

"You must feel great responsibility to your family if you would deny yourself pleasure for their sake…"

"Yes, my Lord…" She was finding it harder and harder to talk, his proximity distracting her. "As I sh-should… blood is… thicker than water… after all…"

"True," he murmured, lifting her hair and exposing her pale neck, running his teeth along it. He was using one hand to spread her legs apart and Bellatrix was surprised at his gentleness. She had been expecting far less, far rougher foreplay.

"Blood is thicker than water," the Dark Lord hissed in her ear, "but… there are other… substances… thicker than blood…"

Bellatrix's head tipped back and she cried out in pain and ecstasy as the Dark Lord took her.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
